


Iron Turtle

by musicmillennia



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (TV)
Genre: Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e08 The Defenders, but it's happy i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: "Danny, we sleep together every night.""Yeah, yeah, I know! But I meantonyou!"





	Iron Turtle

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler for end of Defenders for the timeline of this fic: it's post-Defenders, but Matt's been back a few months
> 
> this is meant to be short n' sweet. i haven't been sleeping well lately, and it sorta carried over lol

When Danny asks, Luke almost has to think about it. Because―"Danny, we sleep together every night."

For a second, Danny smiles like he's remembering that for the first time. Then he shoots forward, serious again. "Yeah, yeah, I know! But I meant  _on_ you."

Luke blinks. He glances at the dinner between them. "Should I be eatin' this?" Connie hasn't had it out for him in a while, but. Y'know.  _Connie_.

Danny's face scrunches. "I'm not  _drugged_."

"But you're tellin' me you wanna sleep on me. You've been sleepin' on me for a month." Technically longer, but those nights were before they moved in together, mostly scattered between protecting Harlem and the Kitchen.

"Not  _really_."

Luke rubs his eyes. "Danny. Y'know how you tell strangers you're the  _Immortal Iron Fist_ and they have no idea what you're talking about?"

"...yeah?"

"I'm feelin' like that right now."

Danny makes a snuffling, frustrated noise. "I just―" he waves his chopsticks. "It's like―"

He makes another noise. It's a problem he has, sometimes. Explaining things. What makes perfect sense for him, even outside the mystical stuff, doesn't always come out in a way others understand.

Luke taps his food with his chopsticks, peering at Danny's fidgeting. He takes a second to think.

"Is it about me?"

Danny jolts. "No! Not―I mean, not like _that_!"

"So it's...the bed?"

Relief starts peeking in. "Yeah."

"Okay. What about the bed?"

"It's not..." Danny nibbles on his lip. "In K'un L'un, we didn't have mattresses. Or pillows, or sheets. I thought I could get used to it, y'know? It's been so long. I  _can_ sleep!"

"I know," Luke teases.

Danny can't suppress a smile at that. "Yeah. I just can't sleep  _well_. Y'know?"

Luke nods. "Okay. So why does sleeping  _on_ me help? Like, fully on top of me?"

"You're, uh." Danny gestures at him.

Luke raises an eyebrow. A smirk forms. "I'm what?"

"Um. Firm."

They start laughing.

"I'm  _what_?"

"You're just―! You're―"

" _Don't_ say hard, Fist-boy."

That sends them into a fresh bout. Danny smacks Luke's arm, trying and failing to shake it off after, which just makes Luke throw his head back.

After a few more smacks at each other, they sink into a nice quiet. New York fills in the gaps. Luke finishes his carton and moves onto the next.

Finally, Luke says, "So you think sleepin' on me's better than that fancy mattress?"

Danny makes a strange chirping grunt around his shrimp, brighter than he's been all night. Soon as he's gulped his bite, he says, "Exactly!"

Luke loves that damn mattress. That damn mattress has ruined him for all other mattresses. Claire tells him it's the consequence of marrying rich.

Luke keeps telling her they're not married.

She'd had Matt draw up a certificate for April Fools.

What he's saying is: "If I can get more room on that bed just by you sleepin' all the way on top 'a me, we're not gonna have any problems."

Danny always kinda looks like spring as a default, but this is on a whole new level. "You sure you don't mind?"

Luke shrugs, leaning on his elbows. "Like you said. I'm  _firm_."

Danny throws a piece of shrimp. Luke catches it in his mouth.

What? You don't need no ninja skills for that.

* * *

"Danny, we're not fighting."

Danny keeps bouncing on his feet anyway.

Luke curls around his back, nuzzling a fond smile into his shoulder. "Unless you wanna lose?"

He gets a comically offended scoff and a jab at his stomach. He chuckles.

"Let's go, Rand. Sleep on me."

Luke lifts a snickering Danny with one arm around his waist. At the edge of the bed, Luke turns around, jumping a little so his head hits the pillows. They laugh at each other's  _oof_ s. Just because he can, Luke claps twice to turn the lights off. Sometimes it's just fun to play with some 'a the fancy shit Danny tosses into their place. (He claims he does it for Luke. Luke's pretty sure that's only partially true.)

Less than thirty seconds later, Danny's asleep.

It's almost  _weird_. And Luke's fought the Hand.

Danny's a limp noodle, back to Luke's chest, head under Luke's chin. He's slept next to Luke before, but Luke's realizing that he's never  _slept_. He's almost hurt that Danny hadn't told him sooner, but he's pretty sure Danny and Matt were conceived in masochism. Probably had to take Colleen to remind him that communication in a relationship's a thing. It's something else to work on, and something else they'll get through together. After everything at Midland Circle, Luke's pretty sure they can handle relationship stuff.

Easing into their damn awesome mattress, Luke wraps tighter around Danny to keep him where he is. He might move in his sleep, but that's another problem for another day.

* * *

Somehow, Luke wakes with his cheek in the pillow and Danny sprawled on him like a turtle shell.

He's got a crick in his neck. Irritating, but it's past nine and Danny's still sleeping. Guess Luke's muscles are even harder than they thought.

Danny's snuffled "Hmwha?" is lost under Luke's laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> still getting my feet wet in this fandom, and i've definitely never written for this ship before. if you've got thoughts on characterization that I might've flubbed up, please let me know!
> 
> also, the Communication & Danny Thing's a headcanon of mine :D


End file.
